


The Halloween Heist and it’s consequences

by uRAGE



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy is a saint, E1S6, F/M, Fluff, Halloween heist, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injured Jake Peralta, Jake Whomp, Jake needs a ten minute hug, Other, Peraltigo, She helps Jake, concussion, hurt Jake, injured Jake, the halloween heist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uRAGE/pseuds/uRAGE
Summary: Jake fell through Holt‘s ceiling and got a concussion. He got a lot worse throughout the night and Amy helps him to deal with it.Some hurt!Jake and Fluff is happening.This story is already written and contains 4 chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for Feeisamarshmallow for all your feedback and especially for beta-reading this ! You did some great work we will all appreciate ! Lots of love to you.

“Sorry I‘m pretty sure I got a concussion back there.“ Jake mumbled slightly disoriented. Terry gave him the look that he would give one of his daughters after they asked adult questions like „Daddy what is sex ?“ or „Daddy what is racism ?“. Basically it was a mixture of worrisome and overwhelming. Before he could ask Jake a question the young detective with the dark brown hair said „Here I come.“Dizziness overtook him and he fell forward right into Terry’s strong arms who picked him like a cup of yoghurt. 

„Ouuhh strooong...“ Jake stated in an unusually high pitched sing-song voice while Terry slumped him onto his chair. The concussed Jake was clearly not able to handle his own bodyweight so he sunk down in the chair like a melting ice cream cone on a hot summer day. 

„Jake this is crazy, you should go to the ER right now. Terry knows what happens with untreated heat injuries,“ the sergeant briefly explained even though he knew that Jake didn’t care about his health.

„I have work to do.“with those words Terry left Jake and Rosa alone, shaking his head.

„Rosa you are sooo pretty. Should we hook up ?“, The big goofy smile appeared on Jake‘s face while his voice went high pitch again. He smiled at Rosa.

„I really hope for the sake of all your bones that it’s the concussion talking“ , she said to him with her resting bitch face on.

„Buddy I really think you should go to the ER“, she states supporting the sergeant’s advice, while Jake struggles to sit up straight. He lifts his finger as if he wanted to say something but Rosa was quicker. 

„Alright. I‘m gonna go leave you here. We are winning the heist without you. Can‘t wait for the Captain to do all my paperwork. Haha“. She laughed at the thought of Holt realizing the squad outnumbered him. 

Jakes head was spinning like a fidget spinner. He closed his eyes in discomfort and swallowed down the sudden wave of nausea. He didn’t dare to open his eyes or even stand up. Amy would know what to do. She always did. She was probably somewhere around the precinct. She will come back soon, Jake hoped trying to ignore the sharp pain in his head. 

It couldn’t be that long... Hopefully...

He must have fallen asleep for some time. He couldn’t tell how long. It could be anything from one minute to one hour. Though he still felt miserable.

„My god Jake!“, Amy nearly shouted out of surprise and worry when she saw Jake‘s slumped body and his pale face. He jumped a little bit and tried to smile. It turned out a bit uncoordinated since his head felt like someone was hammering on it. 

„What happened to you ?“ 

„Well“, Jake started to explain. 

„Remember that time I fell through Holt’s ceiling trying to win the Heist ? Like forever ago but as you can see, I‘m totally fine and in complete control of my mind and body.“ Amy couldn’t believe a grown man could act so stupid when it came to his health. Of course she could tell from context that he tried to fight off the symptoms of a low-grade concussion. 

„Ah I see. So Jake, why don’t you stand up if you are in complete control of your body?“, she asked him giving him a victorious ‚you can‘t do it anyway‘-look. 

„You‘ll see, that I can.“, Jake replied and taking the challenge. He sat up as straight as possible and used both of his hands to support his weight on the desk. He grunted in discomfort as he pushed himself out of the chair.

„See, I totally nailed your stupid cha-", he cut himself of turning incredibly pale . He looked across the room to the bin next to his desk. Then the nausea overtook him and he threw up into the bin. 

„Oh god Jake!“, Amy sat down next to him placing one hand on his back trying to comfort him.

„ 'm sorry Amy...“, he apologized to her wiping his mouth with a tissue Amy handed to him. 

„It‘s ok Jake.. We should take you to the hospital.“ 

„Nononono“, Jake sounded very determined all of the sudden. „No hospital... Just let me win the heist and take me home...“ Amy sighed but knew that she couldn’t convince him otherwise. 

„Captain?“, Jake shouted still handcuffed to the table after Holt realized he lost the bet. „Sir ?! He‘s not coming back...“ 

Unsure about what to do next Jake played around with his handcuffed arms hoping someone would eventually let him free again. His headache got a bit better though he still didn’t feel like his old self again. He placed his head on the cool metal table closing his eyes and enjoying the cold feeling. Jake felt better immediately. Finally after what seemed like an eternity Amy entered the room with a worried look on her beautiful face. 

„Hey Jake, how are you feeling ?“, she asked calmly. Jake jerked awake and immediately changed to his game face. A weak smile appeared on his face. 

„Santiago ! Guess I won the bet now. And that means, I am an amazing detective/ genius.“, the detective started but Amy cut him off before he could keep going. 

„I‘m going to stop you right there. You got concussed and even threw up. I‘m going to bring you home right now.“ Meanwhile Amy took a small key out of her pocket and started to uncuff Jake from the table. 

„Well, that was like five hours ago. I‘m a changed man now. Thanks for the handcuffs though.“ Amy rolled her eyes in unintelligibility. She knew it could be possible for a concussion patient to feel better after a few hours. But without resting that would backfire pretty hard. 

„Come on Jake for the sake of your health. Please let me take you home, I beg you !“, Amy literally begged. She was worried about her reckless friend. 

„Please let me take you home, I beg you- Title of your Sextape aaaand I swear I‘m so much better. Come on now, Holt has an announcement to make and I have a crown to wear.“, he said proudly, still ignoring the pain in his head and leaving Amy clueless behind. 

„Now if you‘ll excuse me, I have some paperwork to do.“, Holt said and as usual nobody could read his face. Was he sad to lose the bet. Devastated ? Or some other emotion ? 

„All right.“, Jake started clapping and everyone joined him while the captain left the room. 

They all danced for a while to some upbeat music while drinking some soda. No alcohol on duty, sadly. But Jake didn’t feel like drinking anyway. He felt incredibly tired and somehow weird. Jake didn’t understand, he did feel better before. But now the nausea climbed its way back up his throat and he felt kinda dizzy. Luckily Amy noticed that and rushed to his side. 

„Hey Jake ?“, she asked and the worry was now noticeable in her voice. 

But the young detective didn’t answer here, only gave her a weak, half hearted smile. He still fought down the rising nausea so he didn’t dare to open his mouth. Somehow the dizziness overtook him, no matter how much he fought back. He heard the worried voices fading as his vision turned unclear. Then his whole body fell into the endless void.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the other chapters, Feeisamarshmallow is the beta reader. Again thank you very much :)!

„Oh crap !“, Amy tried to catch Jake but his body was heavier than it looked like. Damn all those gummy bear breakfast burritos and sour candy. She managed to grab his upper arm and saved him from his fall as much as possible. Despite her efforts his limp body still kinda crashed onto the floor. Everyone in the room seemed to notice immediately and the rest of the squad rushed to Jakes side. 

„Oh shit what happened to him ? It’s still the concussion isn’t it ?“, Rosa asked Amy while she kneeled down next to Jake and checked for steady breathing. 

„Terry told him to go to the Emergency Room !“, Terry said and gave the unconscious Jake a pitiful look. 

„Terry could you please pick him up and put him on the couch in the break room ? When he gained his consciousness back I‘ll take him to the hospital. If he doesn’t wake up in the next ten minutes we should call 911.“, Amy sounded very determined but her voice was still trembling a bit. 

Everyone jumped into action. Terry picked up Jake while Charles and Rosa pulled down the blinds in the break room. It was past 1am in the morning but the busy streets in Brooklyn shed a lot of light into the room. Holt seemed to notice the medical interference and joined the squad in the break room. 

„Santiago, please check your watch. How long has he been unconscious?“, he asked calmly as if everyday a person blacked out while he was present. 

Amy checked her watch. „It’s been exactly 6 minutes so we‘re still in my time frame. I read a lot of medical journals...“, her voice faded as she started to feel embarrassed. 

Holt nodded in agreement and gave the still unconscious detective on the sofa a worried look. Or was it even worried ? As usual nobody could tell. 

„Maybe we‘re too many people in this room... Amy why don’t you stay here and check if he wakes up within your time frame ?“, Terry suggested and Amy agreed quickly.

When the room was empty Amy turned around to double check if everyone was gone. Nobody was in the room, apart from Jake, of course. She gently stroked the hair away from his sweaty forehead and sighed. Something in her deeply cared about this man. She still wasn’t sure whether it was just her mother instinct for such an immature person or something more deep. But as she drifted away in her thoughts Jake groaned and his eyelids started to open. Amy checked her timer. 8:48. Not too long but still too long for her comfort. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it slightly to comfort him. She gave him some time to readjust with the situation and his surroundings. After a minute he finally looked tiredly in her eyes. 

„Amy.... whoa stop the room from spinning.... m‘ gonna clos‘ ma eyes again...“ 

His voice awoke the worry in Amy again. She tried to remember the last article in her medical magazine that featured concussions. First step: Jake didn’t fall unconscious directly after the fall through the ceiling. Which was a good sign. He did feel dizzy and even threw up. Those were the typical signs for a low grade concussion. 

But taking him to the hospital now ? Jake didn’t want to go there anyway. Taking him in his condition there meant that he could not fight back. But it would upset him and the last thing he needed to do was working himself up again.

  
  


So the next step was to take him home so he could rest properly. In a real bed and not on a couch at work. But she should wait sometime until he was a bit more lucid. She gently put another pillow under his head so the blood would be held back by gravity. It would help if there’s a small cut on the outer cerebral membrane. It wasn’t too bad if that was was the case. A small cut on the outer membrane doesn’t equal brain bleeding. If brain bleeding was the case he would‘ve probably been dead already. 

Amy felt like a neurologist to be honest. Books, or in her case medical journals really do save lives. 

Jake groaned slightly and ripped her out of her train of thoughts. Immediately her full attention was on her colleague again. 

„My god that... hurt...“ 

„Yeah you were pretty out of it.... No no no don’t stand up..I don’t want you to get dizzy again.“, Amy gently held Jake back when he tried to push himself up. „Give yourself another minute. Here, drink some water. Drinking a lot helps with concussions.“

„Thank you... Never thought I would prefer water over orange soda.“

Amy giggled a bit even though his words were quite sad for a grown man. But she could not be angry at him now, not in his state. 

„Feel any better ?“

„Yeah, well, kind of... Not as bad as I did earlier but my head feels like sludge... and I feel kind of nauseous. I‘m so exhausted... like my legs are asleep but it’s kind of my whole body that’s asleep...“

„Don’t worry I’ll get you home... Would it be ok for you if you stay in my apartment though ? Yours is on the fifth floor with no elevator and mine’s on ground level. No offense, but I don’t think you’re able to climb up the stairs.“ 

„If that’s really no problem for you... Honestly I just need a blanket so I can fall asleep for 10 days or so... God my head hurts so much. Do you mind taking me home now ?“ 

„Yeah no problem, I‘ll just get Terry so he can help me to get you into my car.“

Amy left the break room and quickly updated the squad and especially Holt on Jake’s condition. Terry helped Jake to stand up and both Amy and Terry supported Jake and grabbed his upper arms. A long, slow and agonizing journey to Amy’s guest bedroom was ahead of them. When the young detective was safely buckled up in the car Terry left. Jake turned all pale and his forehead was sweaty. During the walk Terry and Amy had to support Jake’s weight more and more since his strength left him. Amy didn’t even leave the garage before Jake was already asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some early-season Jake and Amy Fluff is happening guys. And medical stuff 
> 
> Please let me know how you like the fanfiction, I'd appreciate that ! 
> 
> Will upload the final chapter in a few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the other chapters, Feeisamarshmallow is the beta reader. Thanks a lot :)

Amy glanced at her watch. She’d been waiting outside her apartment for about 30 minutes. Jake was asleep next to her in the passenger seat. Amy slightly smiled at him. She definitely was glad that he finally rested but seeing him so quiet and not cracking jokes was off. He started frowning and threw his head to the side. Finally he slid his eyes open. 

„Ames... Are we already at your apartment ?“, he asked, still figuring out how he got here. 

„Yes, actually we just arrived. Should we go inside or do you need another minute ?“ She didn’t want to take credit for letting him sleep in her car. 

„No I‘m ok I guess. Shouldn’t get too dizzy now...“ 

„Alright then let’s get inside, it started to rain. Wait I‘ll grab the door for you.“ , she hurried to Jake‘s side stretched out her arm to give him some support. He took it and leaned heavily on her. Obviously he was still a bit delirious and not in complete control of his body. 

„Shouldn’t it be the other way around ?“ He gave her a goofy smile and then focused on putting one foot in front of the other. 

A few minutes later Amy opened the door to her apartment and showed Jake her guest room.

„Wow so tidy in here. But why am I even surprised? This is so Santiago Style ! Very cozy though.“ 

„Yeah I‘m sorry for the mess... Didn’t mean to leave my financial and grocery planner on the counter.“, Amy was slightly embarrassed as if she forgot who she was talking to. The Master of Mess himself. She’d only been in Jake’s apartment once. And that was very upsetting for her OCD. Jake didn’t even seem to notice that she just said something. He still needed a lot of support and was breathing heavily. He turned white as a wall again. 

„You should lay down a sleep a bit. The bathroom is over there. If you need something just give me a shout. I will be reading on the couch.“, she said and closed the blinds. Jake thanked her and put the blanket underneath his chin. Then he turned to his side and relaxed breathing assured Amy that he was already asleep. 

Amy lowered herself onto the couch and opened her book. After two minutes she closed it again. She simply couldn’t focus on reading. The thought of having an injured Jake in her apartment was giving her goosebumps. They were often mocking each other, but when it came to chasing a perp they were just acting professional. She sighed. Seeing him in such a bad state made her uncomfortable. 

Maybe she should go to bed too. The Halloween Shift drained all of her energy and the those adrenaline boosts because of Jake made her even more tired now. She got up, brushed her teeth and put on her favorite pyjamas. Then she went to bed. 

She woke up at 7 am in the morning because of a loud noise from the guest room. Amy needed some seconds to regain her memory of what happened five hours ago. Jake ! She jumped out of her bed and stormed into the guest room. Jake was laying on the floor. She rushed to his side. 

„Hey Jake. Are you okay ? Talk to me !“ 

Jake grumbled in disagreement, his eyes still closed. Amy took a closer look. A big dark blue bruise started to form around his left eyebrow. 

„Come on, let’s get you back to bed.“, she said, grabbed under his arms and slowly pulled him back onto the mattress. She gently put the blanket back into its place placed the pillow under Jake’s head. His forehead was sweaty and a dark brown curl stuck to it. Carefully she wiped it out of his face while her heart skipped a beat. That alarmed her. Was she just catching feelings for him ? But right now there was no time for catching feelings and Jake definitely wasn’t in the condition to reciprocate her feelings. 

With that settled in her mind she went to her kitchen to make some breakfast for herself. Sleeping wasn’t on her schedule now. She took her blueberry overnight oats out of the fridge and started her daily crossword puzzle. 

Jake woke up with a throbbing pain in his head. It wasn’t just the headache he had yesterday, some other type of pain joined his concussion party. He started to identify where the pain came from and his hand stopped at his eyebrow. It felt… swollen and was pulsating. He laid on the mattress for about 30 minutes just relaxing as much as he could and the pain seemed to swept back more and more. But now he really needed to pee. He sat himself up eventually swaying from left to right and right to left. The feeling of being on a small boat trapped in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean made him nauseous. 

„Amy ?“, he asked hoping that she was at home. 

Amy rushed in about 3.47 seconds later. 

„Are you okay ?“, she asked him looking very worried. 

„I don’t think so… stop the room from spinning please…“ 

The begging words and his broken voice made her frown and she felt goosebumps running down her back. She rushed to his side and placed her hands on his shoulders, gently pressing him back into lying position. 

„Sorry….“, he started talking, slightly slurring his words „I just got a little dizzy…“ 

„Jake I totally understand why you dislike hospitals, but this is getting out of hand. You got so much worse over night. I‘ll take you to get a CT scan. Let’s say I have some connections to one of the neurologists. He owes me a favor.“ 

The fact that Jake didn’t jump on that was frankly scaring her. What scared her more was the fact that Jake didn’t even disagree with her. She started rubbing his shoulder as she looked at his pale, but still very beautiful face. 

‚No Amy, this is not the time,‘ she said to herself in her mind. 

  
  


About 2 hours later Jake laid on the CT stretcher ready to get some pictures of his hopefully not injured brain. He got a bit more lucid over the last hour but still was pretty out of it. He probably didn’t remember that Amy‘s neighbors carried him out of her apartment into her car. 

After a quick reaction test, which Amy could concluded wasn’t that good,the doctor introduced him to the CT Scan.

„It only takes 3 minutes, we‘ll strap your head so that the pictures will turn out perfect. Just lay still and relax a bit. Miss Santiago you can come with me and wait behind the window“,the neurologist explained to Jake, who looked a bit nervous. He had broken his wrist by petting a horse too hard but they only took pictures of his arm and he wasn’t lying on a stretcher. He felt Amy‘s hand comfortably rubbing his shoulder.

„I‘ll be with you in a minute Jake.“, she said and left the room. 

The doctor had been right. It only took about 3 minutes and that wasn’t that long. Nevertheless Jake was happy to get out of the machine. Amy gave him a light smile and helped him to get off the stretcher. He placed his arm over her shoulder when they walked out of the sci-fi looking room. Amy’s heart jumped a little even though she knew he needed some help walking. It definitely wasn’t romantic styles. They were told to wait in the office of the neurologist where he would join them after he took a closer look at Jake’s pictures. 

„So Jake, how are you feeling ?“, Amy asked as they sat down on the comfy leather chairs. 

„Well, not too bad… still extremely dizzy and nauseous because of that I guess. Headache got better when I laid down on the stretcher though. Got worse when we walked out. Hopefully I‘m not bleeding into my brain. If I am, please save my brain for science.“ 

„Ha-ha Jake, good one“, Amy sarcastically faked laughter but she was happy that Jake was trying to crack jokes again.

They just sat in silence until the door swung open and the neurologist walked in. 

„So, Mister Peralta. I‘ve just took a good look at the pictures of your brain. Let me show you what I found…“, he put the pictures on the desk in front of Jake. 

„Ew gross that's what my brain looks like ?“, Jake frowned and took a closer look at his inside. Everything about the inside of the human body is so gross. 

The doctor chuckled a bit and continued with his explanation. 

„So as you already explained you got a concussion. The fact that you didn’t rest immediately made you feel a lot worse. The danger does come from some bleeding inside the skull, not in your case. It’s dangerous because people get dizzy and injure themselves when they fall. If you take a close look on this picture right here… This is the outer membrane, to be specific the third one. And that greyish thing here is a small cut. It’s not too bad, it’s not bleeding. But it causes Cerebrospinal fluid leak which can be unpleasant. So what I want you to do Mister Peralta, you will rest for at least two weeks. And most of that time laying down. The cut will heal by itself but you need to lay down to do so. No screens, no reading, not too much input so your brain can rest too. The dizziness might accompanys you for a while, so your girlfriend should keep your company. As I said, most injuries are caused by the dizziness. Oh, I have emergency, call me if something gets worse. Speedy recovery, see you then !“

And with those words the doctor left them both rather speechless. 

„Wow that was far too much information. I only caught the girlfriend part…“ Jake smiled awkwardly. 

„Yeah, you and me would make a great couple.“, she laughed ironically. Even though something inside of her wanted that the boyfriend- girlfriend part to be true. 

„Don’t worry Jake, I‘ve got a very good memory. I remember everything the doctor said. Should we go to your place ? You might wanna get changed and sleep in your own bed.“ 

„I do actually… Thanks for you help Amy. That really means a lot to me.“ Jake said and looked deeply into Amy’s eyes. The color of his face came back slowly and he didn’t look that pale anymore. Amy just grinned and tucked her hair with both hands behind her ears. 

To break the awkward silence she said „I‘m glad I could help. Now let’s get you home, you need to rest.“ 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the other chapters, Feeisamarshmallow is the beta reader. Thank you <3 
> 
> This is the final chapter. 
> 
> I'd love to know how you liked the story ! Maybe even some ideas for my next project. Some hurt Jake would be great, AU or storyline doens't matter :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3

„Come on in.“ Jake said as he opened the door to his apartment. 

„Cool, but why do you have three mini fridges instead of a normal one ?“ Amy asked amused while she looked around his apartment. She’d been here before but that was many moons ago. 

„Seriously ? They were cheaper than a normal fridge. Simple math !“

„Did you think about your power bill ?“

„There’s no such thing as a high power bill because of mini fridges. Their power usage is mini, it’s even in the name Amy.“ 

Amy just shook her head and tried not to think about Jake’s crippling debt. It’s not like he didn’t earn enough money, it was about the way he spent it. Like the time he purchased 5 microwaves because the fifth one was 50% off. 

„If you want to stay here make yourself at home. I guess I have some groceries somewhere. Orange Soda is in the fridge if you want some cereal.“

„Wait, I thought you were saying something like ’oh and the milk is right next to it’. I am definitely not eating cereal with orange soda.“

„Well your loss. I’m going to go to bed for a while. Headache got really bad because of all the movement. Nighty Night !“ 

„If you need something or feel worse just give me a shout.“

Jake gave her a heartwarming grin and left Amy alone in his living room. His apartment was so messy, everything was spread out everywhere. The only thing that was displayed perfectly was his ‘Die Hard Collectors Platinum Edition Directors/Executive Cut’ next to his HD flat screen TV. It was only 6pm so Amy decided to clean up his living room and kitchen a bit, before she would spend her night on Jake‘s couch. 

After two hours she was done and the floor was shiny and first of all, visible. The empty Sour Candy bags and pizza cartons were in the bin. She regularly checked on Jake but he was dead asleep the whole time. Amy felt the fatigue climbing up to her head and she decided to go to sleep. 

  
  


Jake woke up after a good 10 hour sleep feeling a lot better. His headache only bothered him when he was standing up. So laying down was a good advice by the doctor. A strange smell that seems to be coming from the kitchen. Something was… burning ? Oh yes, something was definitely burning. Jake jumped out of bed, regretting it almost immediately. He sat back down for some seconds until his vision cleared again. Then he entered the kitchen where Amy was standing in front of the stove. She turned around and smiled at him. 

„Hey there, I thought you were never waking up again. I made some pancakes for you. Go sit down. I don’t want you to crash to the floor.“

Then she turned around again, flipped the last pancake onto the plate and placed both plates on the table where she sat across from Jake. 

„So what happened to those poor guys ?“

He pointed to the surprisingly big stack of black pancakes next to the stove. 

„Shush, I made you breakfast, the journey doesn’t matter.“ She joked and smiled at her golden brown pancakes as she put some butter on top.

„Did you clean up my apartment ? I thought my cupboard was grey.“ Jake said irritated while he looked around his living room. 

„Yeah, you went to bed quite early so I decided it was a good time to clean up this mess. And yes, turns out it’s white and it was very dusty. How did you survive in this mess without destroying your lungs ?“ 

„Well, anyhow, thank you for that. I think the last person who cleaned here like you did was the previous owner.“ 

„Oh my god Jake, that’s gross. Stop talking, I‘m eating ! Ouh I‘m almost late for work, I‘ll check on you afterwards. Remember to lay down and no screens.“ she said and left his apartment 10 seconds later. 

„You’ve got one spare hour. Sorry I forgot who I was talking to. Thank you Amy, looking forward to seeing you !“ he shouted even though the door was already closed again. 

After he finished the pancakes he put his and Amy’s plates into the dishwasher. He already felt some pressure in his forehead and decided to lay down on the couch. After approximately two minutes he got very bored and started watching ‘Die Hard’. 

Amy drove straight to Jake’s apartment after work. She was really hoping that he got better. It was usual that concussed people get worse as the day pass. She knocked at the door and then used the spare key that Jake gave her some time ago. 

„Hey Jake, I‘m back.“ She said as she entered his apartment. No answer, he was probably asleep. Then she looked over to the couch. Jake was laying on the couch, deeply asleep. But the TV played the ‘Die Hard’ theme song on repeat in the DVD menu. She sighed deeply. He was so stupid about his own health. They were only simple rules to follow, but she should have known that Jake couldn’t last a day without watching his favorite movies. Especially when he was locked in alone in his apartment. She stepped up to him and took a closer look. His forehead was sweaty again and his face wasn’t relaxed and looked tense. Amy turned off the telly with the remote and played it in the drawer under it. She took a glass of water and his pain medicine from the kitchen and placed it on the table next to the couch. He probably didn’t take any of it. He either simply forgot or foolishly tried to prove that he was such a badass that the didn’t need it. She sat down next to his head and started rubbing small circles on his shoulder, trying to comfort him as he was visibly going through some pain. Finally he slowly woke up. 

„Ouf… Amy ? You back ?“ he asked very deliriously trying to figure out his surroundings. 

„Of course I‘m back. Turns out I can’t leave you on your own. Here take your pain meds, you‘ll feel better after you take them.“ 

She placed the pills in his hand and then gave him the glass of water which he both gratefully took. 

„Thank you Amy. I should head back to bed.“ He sat up and waited a few seconds to fight the dizziness. 

„I‘ll help you. Here, take my hand.“ 

She stood up next to him and he quickly grabbed his hand like a little school boy would grab the hand of the little girl he adored. Slowly they were making their way to his bedroom. They had to stop a few times when Jake’s vision was turning black a few times. Finally they reached his bed and Jake crawled in it, pulling the blanket under his nose. 

Amy turned around to leave the room but Jake started talking quietly. 

„Amy wait… could you maybe… I mean… What it be to much to ask if you stay one more night ?“ He seemed a bit embarrassed. 

„Yeah sure. If that would comfort you.“ She said determined trying to assure Jake that it was completely fine to ask someone for help. Especially if he was injured. She smiled at him, then left him alone in his room to rest. Amy sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed her Sudoku out of her purse. After an hour she stepped up to Jake’s door and listened to his regular breathing. He was asleep. She was about to turn around when she heard Jake’s agitated voice. 

„No no dad, not again. I swear I‘ll be a good boy.“ She heard his voice break during the second phrase. Then he started sobbing. Amy opened the door and stepped inside. He was restlessly turning his head around. His facial expression was tense and then he started talking again. 

„Nonono don’t leave mom again… Don’t do that. NOO LEAVE ME ALONE!“ 

Amy frightened as Jake started to scream. Enough was enough, she decided to wake him up. She slightly shook his shoulder. 

„Jake, wake up. Jake ! It’s only a dream.“ 

He jolted awake, staring in pure panic at Amy’s calming face. He took some deep breaths still staring at her. 

„Could you maybe stay with me for a while ?“ He asked her and sounded like a seven year old boy who just got beat up by his father. 

„Of course Jake.“ 

Amy answered calmly, sat down next to Jake and placed her arm around his shoulder. 


End file.
